Last Confession
by Isaac Harcourt
Summary: The tale of a man and his decent into an underground world of Werewolves as told through various letters and journal entries


_**July 6th, 2005 (Richard)**_

Dear Melissa,

It has taken me days to write you this letter. I can't seem to find any words that can explain just what has happened to me. I can't even explain it to myself. The only thing I'm sure of is that I can't be around you and Alex.

I'm not the man you married any more, I'm.. Something else. Before I try to explain this, I want you to know that I love the both of you and I hope that after you read this, you will still love me...

On june 14th, just after Alex' birthday, I was out on the patio when I heard a strange noise in the wooded area behind our house. It sounded like a dog, or.. Coyote.. But I know damn well there are no coyotes in michigan, but maybe it was the Anderson's dog... He's always in our trash. But, moving on.. I grabbed the hose so I could spray it and tell it to get lost, and for a moment, everything fell silent. Before I knew what hit me, I was on the ground with some crazy-ass giant dog grappling onto my arm! I tried to fight it off, and eventually I managed to kick it off.. The fucker was HUGE, though! I scrambled to my feet and saw the thing was circling me. In the dim light of our back porch, I could see he.. It was walking on two feet. He just kept on circling me, it's eyes glowing like there was a fire in his skull. He stopped circling and stood there, staring at me with those fiery eyes and said something in the most God-Awful voice I have ever heard... He said..

"Beta"

Page flips over

Do you remember when I came back inside the house bleeding? I told you I had slipped. The look in your eyes screamed that you weren't buying that, but you smiled and nodded all the same. You even helped bandage my arm. God, I wish I had told you that night, but would you have believed me?

What followed prompted me to create a fictional "Meeting" out of town.. The day after I was bitten, strange things started happening. When you asked me to go on the roof and clean out the eaves, I was happy to, but while I was up there, I had slipped. I thought for sure I was going to die, or at least severely hurt myself with the fall, but when I hit the ground, I didn't land on my head, my ass, or my arm... I landed on my hands and knees, like a cat, almost... From 3 stories up...

Later on, I was jogging at my normal pace.. You know, slow as a snail, but faster than my PC, and I had started to outrun cars without even getting winded. I didn't think anything of it, just maybe I was finally getting back into shape. At about 11:30 that night, I was having a beer in the backyard, staring into the woods when I heard the same noise as before, that damn sound... I grabbed my carving knife from the picnic table and slowly walked towards the sound. I didn't find the creature, but I did find a woman. She was naked and sitting on a fallen tree, the one that just missed our house by like, 10 feet last summer..

"Hello, Beta" she had whispered in the softest, most seductive voice..  
"Who are you?" I asked her, frozen in place. She stood up, in the porch light and moonlight, I could see all of her soft curves. "Come with me, Beta.." "Wait, that.. thing last night.. He called me that!"  
"Please, follow me.." She said in the voice that melted my heart and mind collectively.. I don;t know if it was her voice, or the fact she was standing nude in front of me, or something else, even, but I was drawn to her. I followed her deep into the woods behind our house. Eventually, she stopped and turned around. We were so far into the forest that all I could see were her eyes, they were glowing like a fire... I heard the sickening sound of cracking bones and the most disturbing scream I have ever heard, and then I blacked out. When I woke up, I was back in the back yard, covered in blood and small hairs. It looked almost like I had devoured a skunk, smelled like it too... I couldn't come back into the house like that, so I cleaned up the mess outside and got into my car. The next day, I called you and said I had an "emergency meeting". This is all starting to come together, isn't it? I hope to God you believe what I'm writing Melissa, and I hope to God I can come back soon.

I love you..

Richard

--

**July 14th, 2005 (Melissa)  
**

Richard, I honestly don't know what to say about this letter you sent me. I'd like to think you're telling me the truth, but none of this adds up. I mean, all it looks like is you running off with another woman, of whom you stated that you were drawn to, in all her nakedness. Why do you always think of yourself? If you won't even consider me, at least think of your son, Richard! What am I supposed to tell him?

Melissa

--

**July 20/05 (Richard)  
**

Melissa, Please don't assume I'm having an affair! What I told you was the honest to God truth! I don't know why I even expected you to believe me. You're always shooting me down. Well, you know what? I've fucking had it with you. Yoou kan byrn in hell, bitch

Rychrd

--

**July 24th, 2005 (Melissa)  
**

Richard, What the fuck makes you think you can just make up some lame story and expect me to buy it? And then you have the nerve to wish me to hell? I think it's best if you never come back to this house. Alex and I will be much better off without you, so, this is goodbye, Richard.

--

**July 25th/2005 (Prof. Ian Markham)  
**

Richard, This letter is in reference to the letter you had left under my door. Most people don't go as in depth with their questions about werewolves. Nevertheless, here are your answers. Werewolves generally roam in wooded areas, or so legend says. Most of them appear to be regular people like you or me during the day, but as soon as night approaches, they become ravenous beasts. If you bychance happen apon one and get bitten, you are thereby cursed to become one, and shall do so by the 2nd night, though not before noticing some changes in your physical and mental being. If you do become one, you lose control of yourself and kill mindlessly. Most werewolves hunt in packs. The only time you'll see a solo wolf is when you're to be initiated, but, you see, this is merely legend, passed down for hundreds of years. No onw's seen a real werewolf... Though, I'd like to some day... Just once. Anyways, I hope this aids in your research.

Professor Ian Markham, Detroit Occult Foundation

--

**July 27th/05 (Richard)  
**

Oh God, oh God! Oh FUCK!

--

**August 1st/05 (Michael J)  
**

To: Johnny R ()  
From: Michael Jones ()

Subject: WTF, man

You would -NOT- believe what happened to me 4 days ago! I was getting out of my car, after hot-boxing the fucker, and I hear this awful sound, something like a howl. I figured it was the reefer and walked towards my apartment. When I heard it again, I figured something was up, so I turned around and, get this! I saw -2- FUCKING WEREWOLVES! It was like a goddamn movie! The fucking things were running all around smashing cars and shit. Then, they both ran up to me. Needless to say, I was FREAKED! Before I had a chance to run, I was on the ground bleeding. Somehow my arm got cu in the process, which is strange, since I didn't even know anything happened! They both then ran away.. But, one of them stopped and turned around, staring at me.. It looked like his eyes were portals into hell, that's how freakily they were glowing... He looked me in the eyes and whispered "Epsilon" to me, but, strange thing eyes, his mouth didn't move. I've felt awfully strange since that night, but, then again... Wouldn't you?

-Mike

--

**July 28th/05 (NEWSPAPER CLIPPING)  
**

Broyer Insider

"It was some kinda.. Wolf!"

Local residents are in shock today thanks to a seemingly brutal attack on winchester street. At roughly 1 AM, residents were awakened by several strange noises. Some went outside to investigate only to come face to face with "Some kind of wolf creature" described as being about 7 feet tall, covered in hair, and apparently VERY hard on the eyes. While the authenticty of this report is in question, residents are still being advised to practice caution when on dark streets.

--

**August 4th, 2005 (Broyer Police Dept)  
**

Dear Mrs Melissa Winter

We have put out an APB for your husband, Richard Douglas Winter effective August 2nd, 2005. We assure you that when something comes up, you will be notified. Thank you for your report.

Sargeant Laura Benedict, Broyer Police Department

--

**August 6th/05 (NEWSPAPER CLIPPING)  
**

Broyer Insider

MISSING PERSONS REPORT

IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION REGARDING THE WHEREABOUTS OF THESE PEOPLE, CONTACT THE BROYER POLICE DEPARTMENT

Richard Douglas Winter, Age 33--SEE PICTURE  
Maryanne Strataski, Age 21--SEE PICTURE  
Joseph Benson, Age 46--SEE PICTURE

Michael Jones, Age 23--SEE PICTURE

Tobias Simmons, Age 51--SEE PICTURE

--

**August 6th (Melissa)  
**

Dear Diary,

I just don't know what the hell is going on any more. Richard left me over 2 weeks ago, and now he won't reply to any of my letters. What's worse is that after he left, he was telling me about how he was attacked by a wolf creature, but I didn't belive him, then I see in the paper that other people have had the same experience. Was he telling the truth? Am I wrong? Was I wrong?

Melissa

--

**August 8th (Marcus R)  
**

Ever since that night, you know, the one I told you about, I could swear that I've become a werewolf. Now, laugh all you want, but I can honestly say that something strange is going on here. I can't explain it, which, i know, ruins the credibility of my claims, but, just hear me out.

Even since friday night, I have been feeling awfully strange. After I lay down to go to bed, I have the strangest dreams, but, here's the kicker. I don't think they are dreams. I think they're reality. I really think I'm a werewolf, and what I see when I sleep, truly does happen. If that is, indeed the case, than It's probably best I leave town.

Marcus

--

**CHAT LOG- AUGUST 11th, 2005**

DARKNESSFALLS Dude, you've got to help me!!  
Poe What? What's up?

DARKNESSFALLS I think I fucking killed someone THATS WHAT  
Poe Just relax. What do you mean you think you killed someone?

DARKNESSFALLS Ther's blood everywhere what the fuck  
Poe who's blood is it?

DARKNESSFALLS i don't fucking know  
Poe aalright, just chill. I'll be over in 5 minutes

DARKNESSFALLS okay-fuck fuck fuck  
Poe 5 minutes. you read me?

DARKNESSFALLSYes. 5 Minutes. See you then, Kappa.  
Poe Say what? Nevermind, I'll be right there.

DARKNESSFALLS IS NO LONGER ONLINE AND DID NOT RECIEVE THE FOLLOWING MESSAGE(S)

"Say what? Nevermind, I'll be right there."

--

**August 15th, 2005 (Prof. Ian Markham)  
**

Dear Melissa,

It's funny you should write to me regarding werewolves, since I had recieved a letter asking essentially the same questions from your husband, the one who's been in the news as of late. Though I offer my sincerest wishes you find him, at the same time, I regret the fact I didn't let anyone know sooner that he had contacted me days after his disappearance. I shall send you a photocopy of the letter I had sent him (I copy all of my letters in case something like this happens. Oftentimes police come to my office looking for info on ghost hunters and the like who wind up dead and are found with letters from me on their person. It happens far too often, I'm afraid.) I found his letter under my door, it was scribbled and barely legible, and such messiness in spelling and grammar, to me, seems to spell out urgency. I have also enclosed a photocopy of his letter. I hope this aids you in finding him.

Ian Markham, Detroit Occult Foundation

--

**(Enclosed letter from Ian Markham, not dated)**

I heard you know about werewolves so you are my only hope--please tell me everything you know about them i need to know asap-where do they come from-how do you become one-what happens after you do-please help me

Richard Winte  
po box 128  
detroit, michig  
(Zip code illegible)

--

**August 18th (NEWSPAPER CLIPPING)  
**

**Justborne Times**

"The movies are coming to life in the small michigan town of Broyer, where many people are reported missing, and people claim to be seeing huge wolf creatures roaming the streets. One resident of Broyer stated that if it is indeed werewolvolves that are slowly taking over Broyer, that people should grab any crosses they find and hang garlic on their doors."

--

**August 18th, ? (Richard)  
**

I've come to realization that I'm not Richard Winter any more. Ever since July, I've been "Beta", the second in an "epidemic" of werewolves, if you could call us that. Since my recruiting, many others have been added. none of us ever wanted this, but it's far too late for us to turn back. We have become these... Things and there is no way we can go back. It saddens me that I, as well as all these other people had their lives taken away, this is a fate far worse than death... Living in servitude to Alpha. Please, God. strike me down and save me from what I have become.

Ri--Beta.

--

(MORE COMING LATER)


End file.
